Sugar'ing up Severus, 1
by J Rae Mathews
Summary: Short, weird, love story based in the relm of the 17 year old 'Merry Bunch', according to Amy or Sugar Stone. She eventually falls for the young, stubborn, teenager, Severus Snape. Will he fall for her? Or will her kick her out of his life and ignore her


* * *

Chapter 1

  


  


Defeat had taken hold of Sugar and Lily as they rode on the train to the beginning of another school year at Hogwarts. Lucius and his idiotic friends had just began to get all their nerves. They kept prank calling them, sending nasty words through owls, and worst of all,... Humiliating them in front of everyone in Diagon Ally. All of this started happening just after they were accepted to be the back-up Beaters for the

Gryffindor team. Of course, they were the only girls playing in Quiddich this year and the last. Lucius, the spoiled brat he is, got all of the affection he'd been getting with-drawled from him.

  


Sugar and Lily were the two best friends of the merry bunch, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin,

and least liked of all, Peter Pettreiw. Though, only miss Lily Evans knew their nicknames and secrets they

had gained over the past many years. Amy, or Sugar, Stone was a close, sister-like, friend to Lily, since she never had a true sister.

  


They sat, lazily, in the booth with the guys, listening to their blabbering about the new joke shop in Hogsmede, Zonkoo's. "Geez, could you guys be any more boring?" Sirius snorted at Lily's reply. "Maybe boring to you..." 

  


"Not only her,"Sugar said, raising her tired hand.

  


They all began to laugh at Sirius. Lily yawned. It was quite late, since the train took so long. There was a tap at the door and guess who it was!?

  


  


"Well," replied James. "Look who decided to show his ugly face! And, oh my gosh! It's GREASEBALL!"

  


  


Everyone, except Lily and Sugar laughed, surprisingly, hard. "Heh heh..." Sugar laughed sarcastically. She

and Lily squeezed past they guys to greet Severus. "Hey Sevy!" They said after sliding the door closed.

He snorted at the name. "Please, don't call me that. My name's Severus."

  


  


"Whatever, Sev...Say!" Lily said, whacking him on the back. "I have a great idea!"

  


  


"What?" Severus said, massaging his back. "Let us buy you a BB to make-up the guy's teasing..." He

frowned. "No thank you. I'm sorry to say-" He paused as Lucius came to his side. "To say... Your

beyond help and need to see Poppy, since she does find a way to grow you a new brain." Lily and Sugar

snorted at him and climbed back into the booth. "Jerk..." They said lightly.

  


Severus scratched his head soon after Lucius left to brag to the other Slytherins. 'Idiot, you could have

been at least a little bit nicer...Wait, what am I saying?' He gripped his head. 'I said nicer...'

  


The lamps flickered a bit as the train came to a stop at the school. The boys hurried to open the door, to get a good place in line off the train.

  


Stepping off the train was the best thing. Fresh air and decent ground to stand on. "Ah," began Sugar, "so good to be back!"

  


"You don't know the half of it!" Exclaimed Lily, watching a handsome Hufflepuff step past them. "You didn't have to spend your entire summer being praised by your parents and being tortured by your older sister. Sugar laughed. "Thank God for that...Whoa, hold on now who's that?" A Ravenclaw boy began to come towards them. He smiled, nodding at James and Sirius, turning to Sugar and Lily. "Ms. Stone... Ms.Evans. My name's Aaron Champman. I'm going to be your tutor this year along with..."His smile faded as he tried to remember the name. "Ahha! Severus Snape."

  


"Just our luck..." Lily said, sighing heavily. Sugar started coughing and laughing at the same time. "What?...AAHH!" She screamed at a ugly ogre mask in front of her face. She shoved it away, white with fear, blushing at the Slytherin's laughter. Sugar stopped laughing to defend Lily. "SHUT-UP! It's not that funny unless you're totally delirious!" They all stopped laughing and began to walk away, mumbling. "Thanks Sug. So, Aaron, what do we do now?" He smiled. "What we do every year, silly..." Sugar blushed. "Oh, right. I knew that." 

  


So, Aaron, Lily, Sugar, James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus all walked down to Great Hall. Lily and Sugar were occupied with Aaron, talking about their studies. Good for them, since the 'Merry Bunch' continued yabbering about Quiddich. Before they could truly talk, Aaron parted and sat at his house table. Lily and Sugar, well, mostly Lily, didn't talk for the rest of the dinner.

  


Sugar became nervous. She noticed many people were staring at her. She wiped her sweaty palms on her napkin, looking up to Dumbledore. He mouthed an 'it's okay', letting some of her nerves ease.

  


The 'Merry Bunch' were still talking about Quiddich when Lily and Sugar stood up to leave. They didn't even turn to say goodnight or anything, which made the girls quite unhappy as they walked through the giant oak doors. 

  


Lily walked down the path to the Fat Lady portriat, while Sugar wandered around searching for the closest Gryffindor, laidies, bathroom.

  


After awhile she ran into Shelly Agnophton, this years new Head Girl. She politly asked to use the bathroom and got the password, 'Aggntha Persiute' and a warning. "Be carful!" Shelly whispered. "There's a pretty large group of Slys down there!" Sugar peeked over the side. Trying to stuffled her evil grin.

  


"Hey, Peeves! The Slytherins down there just called you ugly!" Sugar's cry wasn't seen, but sure was heard. There were many screams and hisses, but faded as the Slytherins ran further down the Hall.

  


Sugar smiled evily to herself, but wines in pain as someone grabbed her from behind, turning her harshly, around. Meeting the eyes of Severus Snape. "What do you think you're doing?"

  


"Why should YOU care? You don't have any friends to defened!" She felt a brisk pain slide across her cheek. "Don't talk to me like that!" Sugar groaned as he finally walked away. 'Man, this sucks!' She slowly stood to her feet and walked twords the bathroom.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yeah yeah, pretty cheezy. Sugar, just to tell you, has really curly red hair, light brown eyes, and a couple freckles. Perfect shape. My friend's character. ^_^ 

  


NOTE: This is the beginning of a start for my first HP fanfic. I would appreciate and comments, even criticism, just not to mean, okay?

  


*** These are all J.K. Rowling's character's, except for Sugar.***

  


Helpers Helping the Helpless! Join in! (800)WEE-KEND...HEHEHEH!


End file.
